The Tell-Tale Spot
by atheistbasementdragon
Summary: Halloween Special, this is my take on 'The Tell-Tale Heart' by Edgar Allan Poe. Ainz visits a kingdom where all is not well, in poetry form, a man descends into hell, murder most foul and lust it blinds, to the hands of the king, a kingdom it binds. Just a one shot, enjoy and, Happy Halloween!


Halloween Special

Written by: AtheistBasementDragon

Edited by: The Usual Gang of Drunken Perverted idiot

**AN: Yeah I know, Halloween specials are a dime a dozen... well here's mine. Wanted to do something unique here, so I took Ainz and put him into a version of 'The Tell-Tale Heart' by Edgar Allen Poe. I thought it might be fun to do a version of that for myself and... yeah... there are castoff references to other works of literature. So... enjoy, it's just a thing I do. :)**

The King is dead, the deed is done

But one more thing, to frame the son

Driven by cursed wiles

The queen's own lips I would defile

I the minister in double trust

Betray them all for the sake of lust

His body now lays at my feet

No moaning now, the silence... sweet.

The knife before me, handle toward my hand

The king before me, he will not stand

The blood runs down as if when living

But death's embrace, I was only giving

Yet 'ere the body could be hidden

A knock at the door and I am bidden

A king from foreign land has come

He must not know, else all undone

The body shoved into the bed

As if in sleep, pillow beneath his head

A rug cast over bloody stone

It hides my deed, but did he moan?

No! Still the king lies as if in rest

I go to greet nobles at their behest

The horror though mine eyes behold

King of death, hands so cold

Faceless mask no skin, but bone

Eyes of red, my deed is known!

Beside him glares a demon's aid

Green armor ready, she has obeyed

Still no! Hope stands not all is lost

One evening to hide my weapon's cost

He greets me kindly, calls me brother

Yet he knows, the king's wife, my lover

My sins stand naked 'neath death's eye

I want to speak, yet my tongue won't lie

Obey! Obey! Body of mine!

Else in death's grip we'll be entwined

The dinner served the guests are seated

Yet one single horror and I nearly bleated

A spot! A single spot! A traitorous blot!

The king's blood from my blade flew hot!

I single drop just past the door

His eyes, he sees it, he must know more!

Quiet flows the conversation

As he sits there to undo my station

What will he do without my honor?

Confess! Confess! Else I'm a goner!

What lies beyond the door you ask

A treasonous plot, a crow's repast

Eyes of evil pierce my soul

Eyes of red in two black holes

I try to jest, to laugh and sway

Yet sweet words won't send the spot away

Oh, red flood upon the floor

One step back beyond the door

Quit speaking there your master's died

Go silent that none know I've lied

I make excuses oh my king, away

Yet you sit, how long delayed

Forevermore he will lie

Nevermore will he die

Yet still their eyes upon the door

My deed undone, the king they mourn

Yet who'll mourn me for all my treason

Will they understand my loving reason

A cast off jest a simple claim

Yet will he name the treason's aim

He waits for me, I know he knows

That ancient death has seen love's blows

Beyond, I hear the awful dripping

Through my soul the blood is ripping

Draining from his restful bed

Where I had lain a trusting head

Enough! Enough! I cannot bear it

Another moment and I'll tear my hair out

Behold the deed, the king lies dead

Throw open the door my hands are red

That single drop begat the flood

A curse! A curse upon the blood

Take my life but end this game

I killed my king, the son I'd blame

Come, sweet death, take me away

Oh Queen, my queen, without delay

One more word to you I pray

Give this one the throne, right away

He knew my wrong in but a moment

Broke my will with the promise of torment

Your son is safe, the kingdom yours

Yet kingdom without king will mourn

The queen she stood, but then to kneel

Before death's eyes, her oath too real

A kingdom lost a kingdom won

Yet for the god of death, a spot of fun

Epilogue:

As Ainz rode out after the evening meal when the Queen swore an oath of fealty and the minister was taken away for the crime of murder, Neia would not stop staring at him. "My Lord, I realize you knew that it was a tradition in this kingdom that only just kings could rule, and that a woman, even a royal Queen, could only be a regent... but..." She looked at him hesitantly.

'I didn't know any such thing.' Ainz thought furtively. "But what, my pope?" He asked, pretending he knew all along.

"But how did you know that the minister had killed his king before your arrival forced everyone to gather in the hall, I mean he'd literally just done it?" She asked with awe in her voice, her eyes wide and her fists clenched around the reins of her undead mount.

'I didn't!' He shouted in his mind. "It was obvious if you think about it." He said in a voice that let her practically feel the smirk. "But on another note, I saw you looking at the door, were you wondering what kind of wood it was made of too? I'd never seen that before."

"Yes, it was very unusual My Lord. Perhaps local to the area. With your permission, I'll acquire some and see what our artisans can do with it." Neia replied, glad he was letting the subject change so she could stop feeling inept and foolish.

"Agreed, see to it when we get back, I'd like to enjoy the ride and ponder things for a time." He said in a noble voice.

"As you wish, My Lord." Neia replied happily. 'What weighty matters will he be turning over in his mind? Ah, we are so lucky to have a king like this, who is always thinking of the future.' She thought to herself as she took out a piece of scratch paper and made a note to order some local wood.

'OK Ainz... What the hell just happened back there?! How did you end up with yet ANOTHER kingdom?!'

-End story-

**AN: I had some fun with this one, just a castoff with a few minutes to spare hope you got a spot of fun out of it and all that, today I'll be working on 'Scales of Trust' Chapter 4, and then tomorrow 'Acting in Good Faith' and 'God Rising'. Reviews are welcome of course. :)**


End file.
